


Truth Comes Out

by KatisTrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: When a game is played between Harry, Ron, and Ginny, some hidden secrets get revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a late night at Hogwarts. Harry, Ginny, and Ron were all quietly chatting in the Gryffindor dorm room, hoping nobody would catch them past the time they were supposed to be in their individual rooms fast asleep. Harry and Ron were known for breaking the rules, Ginny was hesitant at first but went with Ron's convincing. They are both Weasleys after all, Weasleys are known as troublemakers. Ron wanted to make this night a little bit more interesting.

"I think we should play some sort of game. Maybe a round or two of Truth or Dare? First year students would play this but that doesn't mean we are too old." Ron suggested, Ginny raised a slight eyebrow at him.

"Too old? Ron, you still sleep with a stuffed animal your mom gave you in your first year. We are all sixteen now." Harry commented, Ginny chuckled as Ron squinted his eyes at her.

"Aww Ron, you still love our mommy? You need to be tucked in at night too?" Ginny teased, it was always a thing that Ginny would make fun of her brothers. Especially Ron, occasionally with Fred & George.

Ron slightly blushed, "No! That's ridiculous. I'm not a child anymore. I just keep that for... protection. Anyways, are we going to play this game or what?" Ron questioned, Harry and Ginny agreed to join in on the game. Ron would be the one to start the game off.

Ron took a minute to decide who to start off with, "Wait, I got it. Harry, truth or dare?" Ron shot the question, as immediately Harry answered truth.

"Truth, huh? Tell me this, Harry. What do you really think of Slytherins?" Ron asked, Harry blinked rapidly before thinking for a second of an answer.

"Well, Slytherins are obviously the worst house. They're all unlikable and rude. They are all so up their own ass. Especially Draco. He thinks he's so great. What a whiny rich boy." Harry responded, Harry tried to play it off as hating Slytherins. Although, Ginny could tell something was clearly off.

"That sure is interesting." Ginny said, taking a sip from her cup, as Harry glared at her. Decidedly, it was her turn now. She took a risk and picked dare.

"What are you hiding, Ginny? Tell me what you think is so interesting." Harry shot back, a smirk was placed on Ginny's face.

"Isn't it obvious? You pretend to hate Slytherins when clearly you are quite into a Slytherin yourself. You're just trying to cover it up." Ginny responded, a small gulp was seen from Harry as he bit his lip for a second.

"That sounds foolish. I couldn't fall for a Slytherin. Anybody but a Slytherin. You must be thinking of someone else." Harry assured, Ginny was obviously not believing it. Ginny surely wasn't stupid. She was not going to push this off like it was nothing.

Ron was munching on some of the candy that he stored while watching Harry getting even more nervous, "Oh please. I'm not an idiot. You're not getting out of this until you admit it. Admit you have feelings for a certain Slytherin. You can't refuse this time." Ginny was smart enough to know the truth, I mean anybody could figure it out easily.

Harry took a breath, glancing around the room real quick just in case "Fine. But neither of you can tell anybody. This is between us. I started thinking, thinking of someone I would of never thought I would think of that in a way. The feelings became stronger. Everytime I'm around him, it's just.. I have this feeling in my chest that won't leave. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do." Harry confessed, both of them knew who he was talking about at this point.

Ron wasn't exactly surprised, he remembered that one night how Harry went on and on about Draco, in a hateful way while Ron was half asleep. Even Ron could tell a spark of interest into his voice everytime Harry brought him up.

"Looks like you have gotten yourself deep. Should of seen it coming a long time ago. Your enemy becoming the one who you love." Ron commented, Ginny sat back into her seat. She seemed satisfied in that moment.

"Wait a second. Not so fast. Harry let out a big secret. Though, we can't just let Ginny go right off the bat. It wouldn't be fair to the game." Ginny rolled her eyes, sitting back up in her seat.

"I have no secrets. Besides, if I did I doubt you oblivious idiots could figure it out. Not how I could quickly figure out Harry's secret." Harry and Ron looked at eachother, that sure sounded familiar to them. Maybe Ginny wasn't so smart as she was claimed to be.

"That almost sounds like what another friend of ours would say, wouldn't it Ron?" Harry looked over at Ron, he was glancing at the floor. Something was definitely upsetting him.

"Hermione. It's Hermione. I should of known. I have to go. I need to be left alone." Ron suddenly erupted, bursting out of the room. Nobody got up to go after him. Harry and Ginny sat there in silence. There was nothing that could of been said. She knew that Ron would Ron act this way, she didn't want to hurt him but the truth had to come out. You can't just magically make feelings go away. Besides, she didn't want them to disappear. There had to be something she could do. Something to fix this.


	2. Tension Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Yule Ball comes around the corner, Harry nor Ginny are sure what to do with their feelings for their love interests.

A couple of weeks passed by since the night where Ginny confessed her feelings for Hermione. Ginny and Ron haven't spoken a word to eachother since then, it felt odd to Ginny since she was so used to talking to Ron but she wasn't sure what to do with this situation, she didn't want to hurt her brother's feelings yet she has fallen pretty hard for Hermione. The Yule Ball creeps up tonight, it was going to be very bittersweet. Both Ginny & Harry had to make a decision of what to do.

Ginny was preparing herself, straightening her dress up. She was going to the dance with Neville Longbottom. Personally, she didn't want to go with anybody but since Neville asked she couldn't just refuse. Neville is probably one of the sweetest boys that Ginny ever met, she hoped she wouldn't disappoint him when he finds out she actually doesn't like him in that way. She never wanted to hurt anybody.

Ginny took a huff, before heading out to the Yule Ball. Awaited down the stairs was Neville, she gave a smile at him "Neville, you look so handsome." Ginny commented, stepping over to him.

"And so do you, well not handsome but goregous. Unless you want me to call you handsome." Neville chuckled, Ginny could tell he was a bit nervous about all this. She couldn't blame him though, she was nervous about it too. She definitely didn't want to break this sweet boy's heart. Ginny responded by laughing along too.

Ginny grabbed onto Neville's hand softly, leading him to the entrance of the Yule Ball. Ginny thought about Harry, she sincerely hoped he was doing alright. He must of be in the same situation as her. Professor McGonagall greeted them, complementing everyone's outfit betore they stepped into the dance. 

Harry stepped himself down the stairs, waiting for his so called date to arrive. Her name was Parvity. He just wanted to ask some girl to get it over with, he didn't really want to go alone and it would've felt weird to him to ask someone like Ginny just to help eachother out especially after what happened a couple of weeks ago. Ron even had limited communication with Harry as well. Everything just felt so awkward between all three of them since then. Harry really did wish things would go back to normal somehow after this dance.

His date walked down the stairs, Harry gave her a fake smile while complimenting her appearance. Harry did think she was a pretty girl but he surely didn't want to fake this when he had feelings for Draco. Just like Ginny he didn't want to get anybody hurt, but Harry felt like tonight the truth may hurt but it's better than continuing to live a lie.

Ginny chatted with Neville while dancing with him awkwardly, she took a deep breath while looking at Hermione and her date from across the room, "Is something wrong?" Neville asked calmly, she suppose she would have to tell the truth. It would be better off this way even if he got upset but he surely would be more upset if Ginny just ditched him. She would never do that to anybody anyways.

"Look, Neville. I think we should talk somewhere private. I want you to know what's going on." Ginny suggested, Neville looked at her for a second before nodding his head. Ginny lead him to a quiet room in the back.

"I promise it's nothing about what you're doing. You're very sweet and I didn't want to hurt your feelings so I thought I should tell you now. I have feelings for someone else. A girl. It's Hermione, just please don't go off and tell her. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Ginny explained, when she was expecting some kind of backlash instead he had a grin on his face.

"I understand. You have nothing to worry about or be sorry for, I feel the same way that you do." Ginny gave him a look before he explained further, "I don't feel that way towards you either. Not to be rude or anything obviously. I actually have feelings for someone else too. I wanted to tell you before something would happen. It's Ron." Neville admitted, Ginny could hear own gasp. This sure as hell wasn't something she expected.

Harry danced with his date, there wasn't much conversation that went down. He didn't know what to say, neither did she. It was an almost an dead silence before Harry excused himself to get something to drink for both of them. Really what he needed to do was find Ginny.

Ginny gave a quick rundown of what happened a couple weeks before, she could tell he was overwhelmed with this entire situation "Wow, this is some kind of love triangle then. Not just a love triangle but a love circle! It's crazy!" Neville commented, he laid his hand onto his head.

"I know it's crazy but I just want this entire mess to untangle itself somehow. I'm not sure. Anything we could try to do could make someone else upset and I don't want that nor does anybody a part of this want that. Maybe we should go find Harry. He might be looking for me." Ginny advised, a nod of Neville's head lead them back into the dance room.

Ginny soon spotted Harry from a distance, she waved him over. Harry shot a look over to her, before heading their way "Ginny! I've been looking for you. Hey Neville, wait did you tell him?" Harry questioned, he looked over at Neville.

"Yes, yes he knows but we have another problem. Neville has feelings for Ron." Ginny said, Harry's eyebrows raised.

"Jesus fuck. Who else is going to get a crush on somebody else? Well, good news for you Neville but I believe Ron's date ditched him and it's coincidental but Hermione's date did too. The last time I saw her she was running out of the dance crying her eyes out. Draco... I'm not sure." Harry explained, Ginny's eyes glared around the room. Whoever hurt Ron and Hermione like that should be rotting in hell.

"Clearly, I should go find where she went. Neville, you should try to find Ron. I wish you two the best of luck. I'll give you two updates afterwards." Ginny said, quickly walking off to attempt to find where she could of possibly went.

It wasn't too long before Ginny found Hermione sitting on the stairs, crying just as what Harry said. Her heart sank, watching her cry for a second before approaching her. Hermione looked up at Ginny, she gave a small smile "Ginny, I'm sorry. I want to be left alone. I appreciate you making sure I'm okay. I just wish somebody else would of asked me. Not him. What a idiotic move." Hermione said, trying desperately to wipe her tears.

"Hermione, I don't believe you deserve many of these boys. They are not worth it. I just don't want you to waste your time on these dumb men who don't care and will leave you. I don't want that for you." Ginny responded, her heart was pounding but she tried so hard to keep it calm.

Hermione grinned, "Thank you. I really do take your words as meaningful. I do believe you're right, boys aren't right for me. I should of realized this in the first place. Boys aren't for me at all. I know what is though." Her eyes gleaned at Ginny, her pulse was racing out of her chest. Hermione placed a hand over Ginny's, she leaned in for a kiss. Ginny expected at this moment to wake up from a dream but this wasn't a dream. This was real. And it was fantastic. 

It didn't take long to find Ron either, he was sitting in the Gryffindor dorm room. It was pretty silent, Ron was just there eating his feelings it seemed like. Neville sat down across from him, "Uh, hey Ron. Are you okay? I mean I don't mean to intrude but I saw that your date left you and I wanted to talk to you. About something." Neville trembled with fear, his hands were literally shaking. He hated doing things like this, confessions were the worst to him. It scared him. But he knew he could do it, regardless of his reaction.

"I'll be alright, I expected for that to happen anyways. It hurts but it will be okay. I have something better to focus on. I have been thinking about lots of things. And that's odd because I usually don't take much thought." Ron said, Neville bit his lip taking a breath.

"I get what you mean. I mean-- lots of things to think about." Neville was more nervous than anything at this moment, he may have gotten better at trying to calm himself down. It still lingered though. All those thoughts were still there.

"How did your date go with Ginny?" Ron questioned, Neville tried to take breathes. He needed to tell him what happened. All of it.

"She.. she told me everything. Everything that happened weeks before. Your and her feelings for Hermione. Harry's feelings for Draco... and.. and.. my feelings for you, Ron." Neville confessed, he did feel better to say it but he wasn't sure how he was going to react. He didn't want to ruin anything.

"Woah Neville, it'll be okay. You'll be okay. So will they. I'm glad you did tell me. I did some thinking on Hermione and I wanted Ginny to have a chance. I want her to be happy. As much as she makes fun of me, I still love her. Family comes before any romantic love. Besides, maybe I found what I'm looking for. Someone like you." Ron smiled, Neville suddenly felt energy to do anything. That kind of energy you get when you overcome something you wanted to for a long time.

"You really mean it?" Neville asked, still not believing what he heard out of Ron's mouth. This stunned him so much he couldn't even imagine it was real until now.

"Obviously, I mean it. Come here before I have to get up myself." Ron said, as Neville came over to the couch next to him, wrapping his arms around him. Sweet as expected. It was now Harry's turn to confess to Draco.

Harry found Draco after the Yule Ball was over in his usual spot, the Slytherin dorm. Harry knew he wasn't supposed to go in other house's dorms, he wanted to sneak in anyways. Just to see Draco.

Draco caught eyes with Harry, as he leaped up "Potter! What are you doing here? Do I have to report you to Professor Snape? For the second time this week? This is ridiculous." Draco snarled, Harry walked closed to Draco pulling him by the tie.

"I wanted to do this. Just trust me." Harry said, before pressing his lips against Draco's. The sensation felt nice against his lips. He could do this for hours if he didn't need to breathe. He could feel Draco's warm breathes into his mouth. Draco pulled away the kiss, with wide eyes.

"Why the hell did you do that? What is wrong with you?" Draco demanded, he stood right next to Harry. Face to face. Almost touching lips again.

"Isn't it obvious? I have been in love with you, Draco Malfoy. It's been that way for quite a while now. Either you're too oblivious or too far up your own ass to realize it!" Harry shouted, Draco pushed Harry hard enough to make him fall onto the couch right behind him.

"Potter, would you shut the hell up? I like you back. Is that what you wanted to hear? I've only being a total dick to you because I've been hiding it for years! Is that what you wanted to know? Is it, Potter?" Draco confessed, Harry grabbed Draco on the tie again, placing him on the couch again next to his chest.

"Yes, Malfoy. Just what I wanted to hear." Harry responded, pressing his lips onto Draco once more.

Hermione and Ginny were happier than they could ever be, they held hands every chance they could get around the corridors. Harry was the one especially proud of their relationship. Along with Ron too. Harry and Draco had that hate/love relationship that they always were assumed to have since the beginning. Neville and Ron were probably the softest couple around the entire school. They had to be the most innocent ones for sure. Everyone sure did belong with eachother. Everything turned out okay, they all have their happy ending they deserve. Hogwarts really is the best place to be.


End file.
